


Man vs Feline (or How Jeff Dealt With It)

by rufeepeach



Category: Community
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufeepeach/pseuds/rufeepeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff has to cat-sit for Britta while she's away, and ropes Annie into helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man vs Feline (or How Jeff Dealt With It)

“Come on Guevara, come on, here kitty kitty!” Annie crunched her head under the coffee table, trying to lure the one-eyed black and white cat out from under a bookcase

The cat just gave a disgruntled ‘meow’ noise, and eyed her with suspicion.

“Try rattling the biscuit box,” Jeff suggested, from his unhelpful place leaning against the kitchen counter, arms folded “Always works on Troy.”

Annie pulled her head out from under the table, bashing it on the way up, “Ow! Sugar!”

“I don’t think that’ll work, but it’s worth a shot, I guess.” Jeff smirked, entertained beyond reason by her refusal to swear.

“Why can’t you do this?” She rounded on him, eyes narrowed dangerously, “You’re the one Britta asked to cat-sit while she’s away.”

Jeff just shrugged, “Me and animals have an understanding: they don’t mess up my three hundred dollar suits, and I don’t turn them into roadkill with my Lexus. I don’t feel like upsetting that delicate balance anytime soon.”

“Then why’d you agree?”

“Because I knew I could get you to do it.”

“Jeff!” She smacked his arm, and he just kept grinning. It was so damn cute when she did that.

“What? I was right, wasn’t I?”

“So not the point!” She smacked him again, and then sighed in defeat, slumping back next to him against the counter.

“Why don’t we just leave the food out for him? He’ll find it eventually.”

“Didn’t Britta give you precise instructions to make sure Guevara got fed? Pankhurst is already eyeing his bowl, and she’ll eat it all if you let her.”

“If he’s dumb enough to refuse the food, it’s his fault if he starves.” Jeff unfolded his arms and placed his hands flat on the countertop. His fingers brushed Annie’s as they landed, and he was embarrassed by the little tingle he felt in his skin at the touch of her hand.

That happened all the time these days, whenever they made skin-to-skin contact. He knew she felt it too, with the little flush that came to her cheeks, the way her breath caught, even though she did well at hiding it.

“I’ll try again, pass me the biccie box?”

He nodded, and passed her the box. She approached the coffee table again, and crouched low, shaking the box.

Guevara’s ears pricked up, his eyes widened, but he remained where he was.

Jeff was suddenly glad off the cat’s stubbornness, treated as he was now to the rather nice view of Annie’s behind, visible where she was knelt under the table.

Then he felt that now-familiar stab of guilt, knowing that she was way too young for him, that she didn’t deserve the complications he always seemed to bring to relationships, and how mad she already was at him for screwing Britta all year.

In fact, he was lucky she was here at all: it would have been completely within her rights to refuse to budge from her Castle marathon and leave him alone to deal with two cantankerous and grumpy old cats.

“It’s not working - maybe he’s just not hungry.” Annie clambered back to her feet and straightened her skirt, “I don’t know, maybe if we lock Pankhurst outside and just… wait him out?”

Jeff shrugged, “Sounds like a plan,” and walked over to where the plump, battered tabby cat was sat by the food bowls, “Okay, time to go for a walk.” He tried to pick Pankhurst up, but she evaded him by leaping away at the last minute, and diving under the couch.

“Darn it! Jeff!” Annie watched, half horrified and half amused, as Jeff chased after the animal, scaring her out from under the couch and following her beeline across the mess and clutter of Britta’s apartment. He slammed the bedroom door in her face right before she made it through, eliciting a hiss of eternal revenge.

“Ha ha!” He crowed, triumphantly, “Man beats cat! Man beats-” The cat made for one of the bookshelves, a huge wooden thing that almost reached the ceiling, with a Pankhurst-sized gap between the top and the roof. Pankhurst jumped with surprising agility from an end- table - breaking a lamp in the process - onto the top of the shelves and looked down on her pursuer with feline contempt.

Annie gave a little giggle, “You were saying?”

Jeff sniffed, trying to regain his lost cool, “Whatever, changes nothing. She can’t get his food from up there, and we still keep watch.”

“Okay - hey, does Britta have a tv?”

Annie threw herself down on the couch, and felt Jeff do the same next to her. He instantly regretted it, having misjudged the size of the seats, as he felt the warmth of her bare leg pressing against him.

He cleared his throat, “No, she thinks it’s a corporate tool to brainwash the masses or something like that.”

“Oh.”

Annie looked down at her hands, lacing and unlacing themselves in her lap, awkward silence descending.

“Yeah…” Jeff slouched backwards, propping his feet up on the coffee table and throwing his arms up over the top of the couch.

He hated this, he really did. Things were never this awkward between them before she found out. He didn’t regret the random hookups with Britta, since she was hot and he was a man and that had been the whole reason he’d set up the study group in the first place, after all. He regretted that Annie’d found out, though.

“So, how is Britta?” Annie hadn’t seen her since the paintball game.

“Um, in San Francisco in a drugged-up haze I imagine.” Jeff replied, frowning, “Why?”

“I just thought, since you two are dating and all…” Annie’s eyes stayed fixed on her lap, and Jeff watched as she bit her lip and twiddled her thumbs.

“What?”

“You know, since we all gave you our blessing?” She prompted.

“Oh, right. About that…”

“Cause Shirley wants to know, you know,” Annie rushed on, not letting him finish, “Since you’re apparently living in sin and all, and she wants to know if you guys even believe in marriage or babies or anything, and I promised I’d ask if I saw you… I don’t know why she thought I’d see you, cause you and Troy and Abed hang out more than we do...,” she started to trail off, to Jeff’s relief, “So, how are things?”

“Things are non-existent.” Jeff kept his eyes on the ceiling, refusing to see the look on Annie’s face. He didn’t know if she would look murderous or hopeful or miserable, it was all the same degree of hurt for him. So Jeff’s selfish eyes stayed on the worryingly damp patch on Britta’s ceiling.

“What?” Shocked. He could imagine Annie making her goldfish face, full lips parted, eyes wide. Not a good image to be keeping in his head right now.

“Yeah,” going for casual, he spread out more on the couch, realising belatedly that that included throwing his arm more securely behind Annie’s shoulders. “After you guys found out, the excitement was gone, you know?”

“Wow, ironic much?”

“How come?”

“That’s exactly what Britta said’d happen to you and Slater last year.”

Jeff had never thought of that before: with Slater, it had been all about being an adult and staying at her place and wearing pajamas to sleep and watching TV all cuddled up. The secrecy had just been an extra bonus.

“But you two were so… obvious, you know?” Annie was properly sat up now, facing him, and his eyes’ resolve started to waver. Animated Annie was so hard to resist. “All freshman year you were bickering and arguing and acting like those couples in old movies, who hate each other then fall in love?”

“Yeah, Annie, that only happens in the movies.” He slipped easily into the Greendale Parent mode, explaining this concept to an idealistic girl, not the responsible woman he was trying to forget she was. “In real life, those relationships just end up bitter and empty.”

“Like us, you mean?” She muttered after a moment, so quiet he almost didn’t hear it.

“What?”

“Forget it, it’s stupid.” She moved to go, wondering how long it’d take her to grab her handbag and get out the door before she changed her mind.

He grabbed her wrist, and the shock pulled her back down next to him, “No, we’re not doing that again. We’re going to talk about this, so we’re not all messed up next year, got it?”

She just nodded, silently, trying not to feel how much Jeff-in-charge turned her on.

“We’re not bitter and empty, okay?” He kept eye-contact with her, trying to burn away all the pain in her eyes with just a look. She stayed there for a moment, wavering, before breaking away and shaking her head. She stood up quickly, startling Guevara who looked for just a moment like he might move.

“You made a fool of me!” she burst out, and grabbed her bag. He stood up, too, following her to the door, blocking her exit, “Jeff, get out of my way!”

“No.”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Her eyes flashed warning signals, showing the angry fire behind them, directed entirely at him, “You flirt, and you act all possessive, and you’re so nice to me all year, then when I actually call you out on it, what do you do? You deny everything, in front of everybody!”

“It wasn’t fair to make a scene like that.”

“Not fair? I’ll give you not fair,” she advanced on him, closing most of the distance between them. His hand strayed from the door, clearing the exit, but Annie suddenly had no desire to leave. He wanted to have this fight, here and now? Well that sat just fine with her. “You kissed me last year, and you jumped on top of me to save me from a hotwheels car, and you keep looking at me like…”

“Like what, Annie?” He growled, “What secret messages are you getting that I don’t know about?”

“Every time I think I want to move on, I meet a nice guy at college or in the grocery store or anywhere, you’ll give me this look, and you break my heart again, and I can’t deal with that anymore!”

“Annie, you’re too-”

“Too young, too stupid, too boy-crazy and hormonal? Come on, Jeff, what’s stopping you this time? Don’t feed me some line about how hard this all is, either, because that got old about six months ago.”

“It is hard!” He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her a little, hoping a little movement would dispel the tension in the air, “Do you know how difficult this is for me?”

“No, enlighten me.” her sarcastic sneer, so strange on her innocent, beautiful face, almost broke him.

“Okay, every time I look at you, you’re all I can think about. I try to fuck Britta, or have a hot girl from my Law class in the back of my car, or even have a drink with a legal aide I knew years ago, and all I an think about is how I wish they were you.”

She just glared at him, nonplussed, “That was all very profound, but technically meaningless.” She threw his words from years ago back in his face, and watched them land. “Here I am, and all I see is a guy too scared to make good.”

“That’s the problem. You’re right here, and you’re amazing when you’re angry, but it’d just be a train wreck. You’re fifteen years younger than me. Shirley and Britta would crucify me. I’m not ready to be run out of town by an angry mob.”

“Oh for God’s sake, I’m twenty! When Britta was my age, she’d slept with more band members than she can count, but somehow you’re stuck with a moral dilemma. I’m not some teenager with a crush, I’m… a grown-up with a crush. So deal with that.”

“Fine!”

“Fine!” She shouted back, before giving a little squeak of surprise as his mouth crushed against hers.

Because he wanted to. Couldn’t think of any more reasons not to, to be honest.

“You’re-” she broke away for breath, pressed against the door, her hands in his hair and his on her hips, “You’re not just going to tell me to be discrete and leave me to look after the cats, are you?”

“No way,” he grinned, “You made such a convincing argument,” he rolled his hips, to provide pressure right where she needed it, and she gasped, “I’m going to have to deal with it.”

“Oh…”

“That okay?”

“Uh… yeah. That’s… fuck, that’s fine.”

Somehow, hearing her swear turned him on even more. Maybe because it was so unusual. He pressed his lips against hers again, this time more desperate and less punishing. Their tongues battled together, hot and wet and messy, as her hands pulled and tugged in his hair.

They broke apart again as his hands reached under her skirt. “Are we really doing this here?” Annie’s eyes stayed closed, her neck craned upwards, “Against Britta’s front door?”

“Damn,” Jeff suddenly registered how appropriate this wasn’t. He looked perplexed for a moment, trying to figure how this could be worked out.

Then he saw her sly grin.

“I saw a broom closet down the hall. The cats’ll be fine for ten minutes.”

He grinned, and grabbed her hand. He threw the door open, and let her drag him down the hall, around a corner, to the janitor’s closet.

There was enough wallspace to push her up against, and then his mouth was on hers again and her brain just died as his hand slipped back up her skirt, ghosting along the crotch of her panties, feeling how wet she was already.

He looked up at her, eyebrow arched, and she had the decency to blush, “There’s something wrong with me. Fighting with you turns me on.”

His eyebrow arched further, then he grinned the flithiest grin she’d ever seen, as he gripped her wrist again and guided her hand down to the bulge in his jeans, “Don’t worry, you’re not alone.”

She gasped, then giggled, “Get on with it!”

“Cheeky girl!”

“Horny pervert!” She accused right back, and stuck her tongue out at him.

“You can make anything sound sexy, can’t you?” He muttered, as he freed himself and pressed against her again.

“Speak for yourself.” She gasped at the feeling, squirming to feel more of him right there, right where she needed him.

“Damn.”

“What?” She looked at him, alarmed for a moment.

“I don’t have anything…”

“I’m on the Pill, don’t worry.”

“Oh,” He grinned, pushing down wondering thoughts of why she needed to be on the Pill, and ripped away her dainty little cotton knickers, “Well, then.”

“Oh, God…”

“I have been called that,” he smirked as he thrust up into her, gripping her hips as she wrapped her legs around his middle. Somehow, even in the middle of this, she could still swat him upside the head.

He would have complained, had she not chosen that moment to roll her hips just so, and it felt to amazing, so hot and wet and tight, that he was suddenly incapable of speech.

“Oh, fuck!” She cried out as he pulled out a little, then thrust back up again, hitting a spot she didn’t even know she had but that felt amazing.

Jeff looked at her in alarm, then covered her mouth with his again, to keep her quiet, thrusting his tongue in time with his cock inside her. Annie pushed down as he thrust up, building a rhythm that sent them both careening for the edge.

Jeff broke their kiss and worked a hand down between them, rubbing at her clit, desperate to see her come around him before he did. He didn’t need to worry about her making too much noise, now, her mouth was frozen in a pretty little ‘o’ shape, reduced to little grunts and moans as his other hand worked under her blouse, massaging one of her nipples with his thumb.

She was so close, he could feel it, her walls trembling around him, ready to release.

She could feel the tension boiling in her stomach, wound tighter and tighter by the pumping rhythms of his fingers and cock, until all she could do was cling limply to his shoulders and cry out into his shoulder.

“Come for me, Annie.” He whispered in her ear, and with a scream that she buried in his neck, she came hard around him, walls clenching and contracting around him until he was coming too, thrusting erratically into her as she rode out her climax, until he was spent.

He breathed deeply, and set her down on her embarrassingly wobbly knees.

He was looking at her funny, half-smiling, a sheen of sweat still visible on his brow, “You’re not going to give me the discretion talk now, are you?” she asked, warily, “Because I’d have to sic Shirley on you…”

“No, no,” his smile widened, into that look he gave her every now and then.

Like she was the sun and it had been night for years.

Sappy and overly poetic, but true.

“Want to order in pizza? We could watch a movie on my iPad.” He slung an arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into him, breathing in his scent of light cologne and wool and hair gel.

“Isn’t that a bit… relationship-y?” she asked, kicking the closet door shut.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“Well… yeah, I guess. It’d be nice, right?”

“We did just do something I wanted. Turnabout is fair play.”

She giggled, and snuggled further into him, “Does that mean next time I can be in charge?” She looked up, and was proud of the half-shocked, half-incredibly turned on look on his face, “You know I wanted that as much as you did, right?”

He shook his head, “Not possible,” then he grinned, “How about we just leave the food for Guevara and call it a day? We can come back and sort them out tomorrow.”

“What about man vs feline?”

“Screw that.”

“No,” she corrected as they went back into Britta’s apartment, “Screw me.”

“Oh, I intend to,” he matched her filthy smirk with one of his own, “I have two years of build up to make up for, after all.”


End file.
